


Deja Vu

by Trebleclefstories



Series: Deja Vu verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU where the Sokovia Accords never happened, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Steve Rogers Has A Type, au where infinity war never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/pseuds/Trebleclefstories
Summary: Natasha was a spy. That was common knowledge. Natasha was a ruthless trainer. Natasha was strong. A young fellow by the name of Charles Mason got to experience that first hand. Natasha was afraid of feelings, and had just recently been compromised. Okay, not many people knew that one. Natasha was a jealous woman.  A pretty new recruit and the Captain were about to find out the weight of her wrath.





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy, cheesy little fic I wrote about three years ago when everything was much simpler.

Natasha was a spy. That was common knowledge. Natasha was a ruthless trainer. The new recruits knew that very well. Natasha was strong. A young fellow by the name of Charles Mason got to experience that first hand. Natasha was afraid of feelings, and had just recently been compromised. Okay, not many people knew that one. Natasha was a jealous woman. A pretty new recruit and the Captain were about to find out the weight of her wrath. 

Candice Murphy. 26 years old. Born in Maryland to parents of English and Norwegian descent. Tall, 5’ 11” to be exact. Golden blonde hair, hazel eyes. Athletic build, smooth, and angular. Rectangular figure, but fit, strong, and proportionate. Perfect white teeth. Pale, clear, unblemished skin. She was practically perfect. She passed the training exams with flying colors, being one of the best trainees in a long time. 8.43/10 in combat, 6.98/10 in espionage, and 9.2/10 in people skills. But the thing that stood out most of all, she had attracted Steve Rogers. Natasha was furious. It wasn’t because it hurt her pride a bit when she saw that the woman Steve was talking to wasn’t one of the women she had chosen. It wasn’t because she didn’t trust this woman. It wasn’t even because this lady was taking Steve away from her. It was because she had finally come to the realization that she couldn’t keep setting Rogers up on dates just because she was afraid of falling in love. It was because she had to stop protecting Steve from herself. It was because after breaking down to her lowest point, sulking in the past and getting over Banner’s rejection, the Captain had showed her that she deserved more than broken pieces and that she was more than a spy, or assassin; more than Black Widow. 

So it was understandable that she would be green with envy at this young woman. After so long of being the only woman that Steve was actually comfortable talking to, she felt the blanket of his abandonment get thicker and thicker every second that he spent while talking to Ms. Murphy. Tony had stopped by the Avengers Facility to “Upgrade all of the tech because it’s so last month”. He had called a meeting with Rogers, herself and the new Avengers to discuss enhancements that could be made to everyone’s suits and weapons. Tony told her to send Steve in to ask his opinion. While exiting her meeting with Tony from the lab, she was greeted by an unexpected site. Agent Murphy and Steve kissing in the middle of the hallway. 

Her presence was noticed immediately by Steve, who had grown to know her so well. She stopped in her tracks and Steve pulled away from Murphy instantaneously. Natasha stood rigid as the pair was slack-jawed. 

Steve looked as if he was struggling for words, “Nat, I can explain…”

“Stark is ready for you,” she said, voice cold and impassive. 

Steve winced slightly and walked over into the lab. He looked at Natasha for a while before turning away. Natasha was tense and boiling with a newfound hate for this perfect woman. 

The Captain walked over to Tony, ready to be over with whatever new sort of crazy contraption he had designed. 

“Hey Capsicle,” Tony greeted. “Ok so this time, instead of going completely crazy with a bunch of tech, I decided to go old-school and take inspiration from your shield. I made you a gauntlet that will serve as a back-up force field in case you are ever unable to get ahold of your shield. There are some pros and cons, though.”

“What’s the con?” Steve asked.

“That once you put it on you can never take it off,”

“So then what’s the pro?”

“Once you put it on you can never take it off.” 

“Wait… What?” Steve scratched his head. 

“You’ll never lose it. No one will be able to take it off of you either. If you’re captured during a mission, I can use this to track your position. Also, you’ll always have a weapon to protect you.”

“Does is work?” 

“In theory, yes it does work. It still needs to be tested while on you in order to see if it’s functional in the field. I can make adjustments once you already have it on but I need to see if it can at least deflect something as small as a raisin. “

Steve nodded his head reluctantly, allowing Tony to fasten the gauntlet to his wrist. He watched carefully as Tony tinkered with the device, issuing so many voice commands and codes that it would’ve given skinny Steve a headache. 

“Alright Cap, so it should work, but no promises. I’m going to call Natashalie to come test it out for us.” Tony sprang up and waltzed out of the room, searching for the spy. 

Steve shook his head, burying his face in his hands. He ran countless scenarios through his head of how he could make it up to Natasha. He hadn’t meant for her to see that. He hadn’t even meant for the kiss to happen. But of course, since he was notorious for being oblivious to the advances of women, it was too late when he realized what Agent Murphy was about to do. Succumbing to desire, he didn’t break off the kiss, instead allowing it to continue. The moment he sensed Natasha’s presence, he couldn’t help but feel this overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

“Alright Cap, you ready?” Tony asked, snapping Steve out of his reverie. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, what is it exactly that we are going to do?” Steve said nervously. 

“Activate the gauntlet by touching it.”

“Okay,” Steve followed Tony’s instructions, noting Natasha’s blank expression. 

When he finally activated it properly, Steve looked up at Tony, “Now what?”

Before the words could even fully leave his mouth, Natasha was firing her stingers from one hand, and was firing a gun in the other. Steve ducked instinctively trying to avoid the shots when he realized that the force field really worked. Once Natasha emptied all the bullets from her gun, Steve and Tony straightened from where they were crouched down on the floor and stared at her with shocked expressions. 

Natasha rolled her shoulders while releasing a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, “There, it seems to be working just fine.” She said, eyes wild with anger and jealousy as she walked out of the room.

“Remind me never to piss her off,” Tony said, patting Steve on the back. 

In that moment, Steve was reminded of a similar situation, with a similar cause and effect that took place 70 years prior. He shook his head and turned off the force field, staring incredulously at the gauntlet. I really gotta stop falling in love with women who are willing to shoot at me.


End file.
